


眉詹/找工作上58同城

by 30chainsaw



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30chainsaw/pseuds/30chainsaw
Summary: 為什麼不在趕集網找工作？戴維斯不知道，但是比工作更重要的是，在他剛來到洛杉磯的第一個夜晚，首先他得解決面前這個「麻煩」。
Relationships: Anthony Davis/LeBron James
Kudos: 5





	眉詹/找工作上58同城

**Author's Note:**

> ¤名字我亂取的，別問我為什麼是58  
> ¤只是純開車文練手罷了  
> ¤我沒寫過ABO稍微試一下  
> ¤被雷到評論區罵我就好(遞上小皮鞭  
> ¤肉體眉詹，情感我更偏向詹眉

戴維斯只是個窮學生而已，從新奧爾良來到洛杉磯花掉了他大部分的錢，等他站在這座由霓虹燈構建而成的城市的土地上已經是晚上了。

他本來就只是為了來實習而已，他在網絡上找到了一份很不錯的工作，洛杉磯的某家公司的一個實習崗位，卻有著誘人的豐厚薪水和補貼。這是個很冷的冬天，連晚霞也結成了一大塊紅色的冰。在洛杉磯一個人漫無目的地走顯得很蠢，冬季的寒風吹的他身上的汗水發涼，他今天穿的很少，冷風呼呼地從他的脖子處灌進他的衛衣裡，幾塊金屬硬幣在他的兜裡叮叮噹噹地碰來撞去。

他在走到某條暗巷的時候把音樂關掉了。忽明忽暗的燈光發出微弱的電流呲啦聲，他的球鞋踩在破損的磚塊上，照理說穿過這條巷子應該能找到一間便宜的旅館，明天他應該想點辦法弄些錢來。

一枚煙頭被人遺棄在地上。它仍舊帶著微弱的火光，在昏暗的巷子裡顯得格外燙眼。你很難說一縷微妙的香氣聞起來是什麼樣的感受，伊西斯裝著蝴蝶的罐子跌破了一個小小的口，於是他跟著蝴蝶往暗巷的深處走，那些破舊的窗戶就像是不安的眼睛流下了灰塵。

有個男人站在晦暗不明的轉角處抽著煙，那些由顆粒組成的朦朧煙塵蓋在他的臉上，男人抽煙抽的很猛，一大堆廢棄的煙蒂在角落堆成一個小丘，煙草燃燒的味道籠罩著這個狹小的空間，帶著一點淡淡的香味。戴維斯被燃燒的煙霧弄得有些睜不開眼，「少抽些吧，先生？」，他說，說完他就開始後悔了——操，你有病吧安東尼戴維斯，你管人家抽多少煙幹嗎。

寂靜的膠著被撕開了一道口子。男人把臉轉了過來，他這才看清對方的臉，棕黑色的皮膚，金棕色的眼睛，修理的整整齊齊的板寸和鬍子，飽滿的厚唇含著香煙的煙嘴，他帶著一條漂亮的金鏈子，戴維斯感覺自己咽了口口水。

他真擔心對方死於尼古丁中毒。但是他並不打算去探究男人的更多秘密，他現在更需要解決他的晚餐，然後洗個熱水澡放鬆一下、睡個好覺——他又盯著男人看了幾眼，然後他準備離開。正當他準備往前走的時候他不小心擦到了男人的肩膀，於是他再次聞到了那縷香氣。就像是擦破果皮的蜜果流出了糖水，戴維斯看到男人的身體微微顫抖了一下，隨即眉毛難受地擰在了一起。

戴維斯被嚇了一跳，「抱歉先生，我不是故意的——」，他猜測男人只是厭惡別人的觸碰，有些人對陌生人的觸碰充滿了無法控制的反感，但是他張嘴想要再說點什麼的時候，男人一把揪住了他的領子。

戴維斯這才註意到不知道什麼時候他已經被某種香氣包圍了，他不討厭這種味道，聞起來就像是清甜新鮮的柑橘和橙花，還帶上一點迷迭香的草香。他以為這是香水，或者是什麼別的身體乳之類的香氣，但是它實在是太香了、香的有些不對，與其說是人造香，更像是信息素一類的存在。

戴維斯瞪大了眼睛，這意味著男人是個OMEGA，但是男人的力氣要比他大上很多，雖然說他要比男人高上那麼一點點，但是男人的胳膊就像是野獸一樣有力，「你得幫我。」他啞著嗓子說，他的呼吸帶著一種淡淡的煙草味，然後他把身體貼了上來，戴維斯發現他的身體燙的要命，他把腦袋靠在戴維斯的肩膀上，發出難受的呻吟聲。

男人的指尖在發顫，他感覺在他的小腹里有一團灼熱的火在躍動，於是他試圖用手用力地捂壓著胃部轉移痛苦。但是戴維斯完全不知道該怎麼做，他知道男人大概發情了，但是他不知道該怎麼幫助這個男人，他只是個倒霉的、沒經歷過性事的處男，他甚至沒牽過女生的手。他努力回憶了一下初中上過的生理保健課(他現在無比後悔當初沒有好好聽講過)，書上說，他得先釋放出一點信息素來安撫一下對方——

戴維斯的味道和很多ALPHA不一樣，他聞起來更像是水果奶昔的味道，很少有ALPHA是這種偏向的氣味，他沒少因為自己的信息素氣味被別人嘲笑過。就像同樣的、你很難把這種清新型的味道和面前這個男人掛上鉤，他看起來更像是一頭侵略性十足的獅子，更容易讓人聯想到火藥、酒精。當戴維斯放出一點信息素的時候，一大滴汗從男人的額頭流了下來，原本還在發出微弱呻吟聲的男人突然哀叫一聲，他整個人在戴維斯身上軟陷下去，屁股卻翹得高高的。一股熱流從他的股間湧出，彷彿失禁一般。

「你、你沒事吧？ 」戴維斯不知道自己該做點什麼，他的信息素就像是一瓶毒藥一般折磨的男人動彈不得。發情熱讓男人痛苦地乾嘔了幾聲。戴維斯幫男人把衣服脫掉，試圖讓他好受些，而當最後一件衣服掉在地上的時候戴維斯倒吸了一口涼氣，男人臀部和胸脯的線條完美得就像是達芬奇畫出來的手稿，在燈光下他青黑色的紋身像是淫亂的圖騰，或者某種更為色情的東西。男人興奮地哈著氣，用他那兩團柔軟又有彈性的棕褐色乳肉磨蹭著戴維斯的身體。

戴維斯嚇得像個木樁一樣杵在那裡，「...我該怎麼稱呼你？」，他結巴了半天憋出一句風馬牛不相及的句子，男人痛苦地喘息了幾聲，「勒布朗、叫我勒布朗——快一點...」他咬牙切齒地說，用他的眼睛死死地盯著戴維斯，就像是獅子盯上了獵物，他的股間濕的厲害，淫水順著他的大腿根不斷地往下流。他的乳尖挺立，腹肌緊繃，戴維斯只感觉到勒布朗身上的气味随着他的靠近而变得更加濃郁起来，清爽的柑橘鑽進他的鼻腔，將他的大腦融化成情慾的泥水。他的陰莖在他的牛仔褲裡硬邦邦地生疼，撐起一大塊飽滿的腫脹。

於是戴維斯控制不住地俯下身去親他，他把舌頭放進勒布朗的嘴裡，溫柔地親吻他，他不知道該做點什麼，只能盡量不讓男人感到痛苦，大量的、濃烈的信息素隨著親吻的同時被灌進戴維斯的嘴裡。當他們在接吻的時候，勒布朗將手向下探去，順著戴維斯腹部肌肉線條緩慢摸到他的陰莖，用手掌挑逗性地包裹住，然後開始幫他手淫。戴維斯的雞巴硬的要命，勒布朗的柑橘香氣用力地挑撥著他的神經，他幾乎快要在柑橘的蜜水裡窒息而死了。那些香氣開始弄得他有些心神不寧，戴維斯陰莖頂端的小孔裡溢出透明的黏液。勒布朗的手心有一層薄薄的繭，粗糙的觸感讓那個地方濕得更厲害。

戴維斯的呼吸加重了，勒布朗的屁股很大，呈現一種飽滿的圓潤，於是他把左手伸進勒布朗的臀縫，撫摸著勒布朗的後面。當他們嘴唇分開的時候拉開一大條口水。「你後面全是黏糊糊的水，」戴維斯的聲音帶著浓重的喘息，指腹感受那裡傳來的柔嫩觸感和濕意，溫暖的腸肉絞著他的手指，於是他忍不住把食指直接就插了進去。

勒布朗重重抖了一下，在他懷裡發出讓人心軟的低哼，戴維斯用手指扣弄著他的後面，當他摸到勒布朗腸道裡某個點的時候一大股水從後面噴了出來。勒布朗微涼的鼻尖抵著戴維斯的脖子，他伸出舌頭，像舔乾淨盤子裡的醬汁一樣認真仔細地舔著。戴維斯插在他後穴的手指多了兩隻，快速抽插著，讓他流出更多亮晶晶的體液，勒布朗流著口水發出哀鳴，腰身晃得更劇烈了。

他流出的水同樣帶有柑橘的香味，勒布朗的味道弄得戴維斯暈乎乎的，戴維斯的雞巴翹得高高的，他得操勒布朗，他得用雞巴捅到他的後面，「你得操我，」勒布朗說，他抽搐著，扭著臀部吞吐戴維斯的手指，戴維斯把手指從他後面抽出來，勒布朗低下身轉了過去，用後面對著他，「嗯...勒布朗...」他低喟男人的名字，勒布朗用手分開自己的臀瓣，而這意味著是時候了，他用雞巴狠狠地操進勒布朗的身體，勒布朗又熱又緊的甬道含住他，深處的軟肉不自覺地吮吸著他的頂端。

戴維斯弄得勒布朗很痛，他沒有任何技巧可言，但勒布朗沒有訓斥他的魯莽和粗暴。戴維斯的陰莖很粗，他下腹的陰毛沾上了勒布朗的淫水，又因為不停撞上勒布朗的臀部而變得更黏更濕，堅硬的頂端在那個美妙的肉穴中來回插弄。勒布朗發著抖調整角度讓他能操到自己的敏感處，發出喑啞的叫聲，甚至有點接近哭叫，這頭矯健又美麗的獅子如今被人類插著後穴， 不斷襲來的快感弄得他快失去理智，遵循本能搖動著臀部，流出更多粘稠的體液。

戴維斯用力抓著勒布朗的屁股，給他留下幾個疼痛的指印，一點疼痛能為性愛增加一些情趣。「好像有人來了。」當戴維斯把他的後面快幹出白沫的時候，勒布朗喘著粗氣說。

「什——」戴維斯嚇得試圖把陰莖從他後面抽出去。確實有一種若有若無的腳步聲從較遠的那頭傳來，還有西班牙語的交談，勒布朗的後面夾的更緊了。

「你不要動。」他轉頭給了戴維斯一個兇狠的眼神，戴維斯喘著粗氣，去他媽的有人，勒布朗的後面死死地夾著他不讓他離開，他只是用自己的性器一次又一次插進這隻野獸的後面，幹得他體液橫流、哀叫不已——誰叫他發情的模樣那麼淫蕩呢？只是如他所願而已。

戴維斯幹得越來越快、越來越用力，每一次都帶出更多體液，把他們的交合處弄得濕漉漉的，沾得到處都是。當他頂到勒布朗的生殖腔的時候他的哭叫達到了最大聲。勒布朗任由戴維斯摸索自己腸道深處的生殖腔入口，那裡結構完整、形態健康，當戴維斯的龜頭觸碰上去的時候，甚至還會微微地顫動。

勒布朗漂亮的背上都是汗，「天選之子，」戴維斯輕輕念了一聲勒布朗背上的紋身，他小幅度然而有力地進出，勒布朗被輕輕銜住的後頸散發著熱氣，「我想標記你，好嗎？」戴維斯低聲問他，與其說是詢問不如說是宣告，他用牙齒凶狠地咬上勒布朗后颈处的腺体，把他的信息素用力地灌入他体内，汹涌的热流從傷口開始蔓延開來，直达全身。勒布朗原本光潔的後頸上留下了一個顯示著他已經被標記的事實的、還滲著血的傷口，這一切都令戴維斯興奮地有些過了頭。

一陣抽送之後，他結住了勒布朗。

勒布朗痛苦地嘆息，他的穴口內部被結撐到極限，戴維斯的陰莖抽搐著，他用力鑿開勒布朗的腔口，將精液射進深處，然後他開始成結，結準確地把他的東西鎖在裡面，一點都沒有漏出來。

戴維斯喘著粗氣，不停地舔著勒布朗的肩膀、脖子，試圖讓勒布朗不那麼痛苦地度過他射精的過程，勒布朗的身體內部一點一點盛滿他的精液，濃稠的液體緩緩流入深處。等戴維斯的結消退時，那緊實的腹部已經被他的精液填滿，勒布朗翻過身來仰躺在暗巷的地上，大張著腿盯著他看。

戴維斯終於從性愛中緩過神來，然後他很快就被一種茫然和羞愧的情緒包圍了，「對不起勒布朗，」他說，「我不是故意的——」

「沒事，謝謝你了——你叫什麼名字？」勒布朗問，他的聲音喑啞的像是被粗糙的砂紙，流露出一種別樣的情色。

「安東尼，安東尼戴維斯。」戴維斯結結巴巴地說。「哦，那你得把你的電話給我，小安東尼，」勒布朗說，「畢竟後天你還得到我這裡來報道。」他側身從衣服堆裡花了點時間找到手機，然後開始回復信息。

「什麼？」戴維斯一頭霧水，他完全不明白勒布朗在說什麼。

「應聘實習助理，來自肯塔基大學，安東尼戴維斯先生——？」勒布朗低頭看了一眼手機，然後故意用一種抑揚頓挫的腔調對著他說，於是下一秒戴維斯的眼睛瞪大了。

勒布朗沒忍住笑了出來：「重新認識一下，洛杉磯湖人的新任執行官，勒布朗詹姆斯。」壞心眼的上司對著戴維斯眨了眨眼，盛氣凌人的獅子對著戴維斯得意洋洋地搖晃著他的尾巴，人生總是處處充滿驚嚇，但願他後天不要遇到職場霸凌，戴維斯悶悶地想。

**Author's Note:**

> 誰吃過麥當勞的心凍角啊......我有點想吃。困死了，眉詹人燃起來(？你有病吧


End file.
